The present invention relates to land skis.
Thus, the present invention relates to skis provided with wheels enabling skis to travel on surfaces such as hard terrain on which there is no snow or ice.
Land skis of this general type are known, but up to the present time they have not achieved any considerable popularity because the conventional land skis suffer from a number of drawbacks. Thus, conventional land skis are difficult to maneuver. Thus, while certain types of known land skis may perhaps be able to travel along a straight path in a foward direction, difficulties are encountered with respect to conventional land skis when attempts are made to execute turns. Such maneuvering of conventional land skis involves operations considerably different from conventional snow skis so that an attempt in climates where there is no winter snow to utilize land skis does not succeed in providing anything which even closely simulates the use of conventional snow skis.